


The Letters You Leave : Julia

by eliseiswriting



Series: The Letters You Leave [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg's ex wife too, sherlock is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseiswriting/pseuds/eliseiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after RBF, Gregory Lestrade commits suicide. These are the letters he leaves. <br/>Mentions of suicide. <br/>Part of a series of letters that I'm in the process of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letters You Leave : Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Her name is Julia. Because it is. Ok?  
> Other than that, enjoy and please review!  
> Who should I write to next?

Julia,  
I know we split, and it wasn't pretty, but I couldn't do this without giving you a goodbye and an explanation, so, here it is.   
From the moment I first met you, I always though you were gorgeous. You had a beautiful smile, wonderful hair, and everything about you was great. We were great.   
And then Adam happened, and suddenly we were falling apart, you were cheating, and everything went to hell.  
I miss you, but I would like to say I'll live, but the reason you've got this is because I can't do this anymore.   
I can't just live. There is nothing to live for. I've been fired - from the only thing I've ever wanted to do. I lost you, and we both lost Adam. And then Sherlock happened. I know, you didn't like him, and that he was an arrogant git. I'll give you that. He was another son to me, and I helped cause his downfall, but believing in him. I regret it. He was innocent. And if there's one thing I'm trying to say here, it's that I believe in Sherlock Holmes.   
And losing so much, so quickly. I can't do it anymore. I'm only setting myself up for heartbreak. It'll happen again and again.   
I'm sorry.   
Greg.


End file.
